


Dark Souls Isn't the Only Thing That's Hard

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, My First Time Writing Futa, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Yoshiko is too busy getting murdered by the Anor Londo Bros. to realize that Riko wants to get her dick wet.





	Dark Souls Isn't the Only Thing That's Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/gifts).



> Ok... So I never thought I'd be writing futa. That being said, I tried my best and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is also dedicated to the person who gave me this idea, who you should also go check out because their work is fucking AMAZING!

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!!” Yoshiko shouted, dropping the controller into her lap as she pulled at her hair in frustration, the ‘You Died’ message popping up on screen making her even more livid. “THIS BOSS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!! UGH THANKS MIYAZAKI!!!”

“Mhm,” Riko nodded, not even trying to hide her own disinterest in Yoshiko’s plight. Mentally she was kicking herself in the ass for buying her this game, it was probably one of the worst decisions she’d ever made in her relationship with the fallen angel. She thought she was just getting her a birthday present, something to go along with the real “gift” she had planned for her. If she had known that Yoshiko would get addicted so fast, she wouldn’t have even bothered in the first place. Ever since she bought the game, Dark Souls was all that Yoshiko wanted to talk about, she was absolutely obsessed. All she did when they hung out was either talk about it or play it while Riko watched. She was so laser focused that all of Riko’s flirting and passes at her went right over her head.

Not getting her dick wet was something that Miss Sakurauchi could live with. She could go for a few days without sex, but a week was way too long for her. Not only that, but seeing Yoshiko get worked up over anything always made her incredibly horny, and the fact that she couldn’t convince her to put the game down for ten minutes so she could relieve her stress was a threat to her sanity.

“You saw that, right?!?!?” The black haired girl huffed, pointing at the screen while she turned in Riko’s direction, “That fucker Ornstein shouldn’t be able to poke me through Bitch Tits, this shit is broken!!!” Riko didn’t so much as look her in the eye, just nodding as she let out another monotone ‘mhm’ to her girlfriend. “I know, it’s so fucking stupid!!!” Miss Tsushima growled, “If I could just get to the second phase then this would be a cakewalk, but this first phase is just so impossible!”

“If it’s getting you this frustrated, then how about you take a break?” Riko asked, “Maybe it’ll be a little bit easier once you’ve cooled off some.”

“Hell no, I can’t stop now! If I don’t keep going I’ll never be able to get back in the zone!” Yoshiko replied, picking up the controller once the game had finally loaded, beginning the run back to the boss door. Riko wrinkled her nose at the mention of being “in the zone”. If she were, she would have beaten this fucking boss already. But no, she was still running back and getting her ass kicked, doing the same thing over and over like the stubborn bullheaded girl that she was. It was her “bang head on wall mode” as she called it, and Riko absolutely despised it. At this rate the redhead felt like she was going to wind up bashing her skull against one if Yoshiko didn’t fucking kill these fuckers already. Although she felt like doing it anyway, since the little demon’s outfit was driving her fucking crazy.

Since it was the middle of July, it was understandably hot, and Yoshiko had dressed for the heat instead of wearing her usual heavy black robes. No, today she was wearing a pair of criminally short pajama bottom and a top with a pentagram that was so low cut it ended right under her boobs. Riko didn’t have a belly fetish, but she couldn’t deny that Yoshiko’s tummy was quite the turn on. It was soft, slightly muscled from all the dance practice, and so smooth that it felt frictionless to Riko whenever she would run her hands or tongue over it. In addition to that, Yoshiko wasn’t wearing a bra, so whenever she’d throw her arms up in frustration, Riko would get a very generous view of the fallen angel’s underboob. It was as if the universe was punishing her for something she had done in a previous life. But whatever the case, Riko felt like she was going to die if she didn’t have her way with Yoshiko in the next five minutes.

“UGH DAMMIT I ROLLED TOO LATE!!!” Yohsiko yelled once again, dying for the umpteenth time in the past half hour. With that death she threw her head back just like she did with every previous failure, her palm making contact with her forehead as she did so. Just as before, her shirt pulled up like window blinds, but this time it went up a little bit farther. Far enough for a nip slip. And what a generous slip it was. Time seemed to slow to a near standstill for the redhead as she got a good look at Yoshiko’s perky little breasts in all their glory. Her cheeks were burning like molten magma as she drank in all those delicious features. They looked so plump and grabbable, and her nipples were ripe and ready for a little suckling. This was pretty much the straw that broke the camel’s back for Riko, and she was going to fuck Yoshiko stupid even if it killed her.

“Yocchan, I r-really think you should take a break,” Riko stuttered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off those lovely magnetic tits, “You look like you’re about to pop a blood vessel.”

“I can’t give up, Riri, there’s no way that I can give up now!” Yoshiko protested, “I’m not gonna let this game beat me!” The fallen angel then picked her controller back up and began the run back to the boss door once again, determined as ever to finish this fight once and for all.

“Come ooooooon, just put it down for a little!” Riko shouted, starting to get needier by the second, her breath getting heavy as her restraint slowly began to melt away with every passing second that she wasn’t inside of Yoshiko, “Wouldn’t it be better if you just blew off a little steam and took a break?”

“I’m not stressed, this game is just hard!” Miss Tsushima replied, killing that one silver knight by the stairs on the way into the dragon head room.

“Well Dark Souls isn’t the only thing that’s hard!!!” Riko shouted back, barely holding herself together as she let the need rise to the surface. It took a few seconds for that statement to finally hit Yoshiko, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing as it started to make more sense. Her attention finally broke away from the game, and she turned towards Riko to see her exhibiting all the signs of a teenage girl who was all too eager to fuck: A face almost as red as her hair, wide and twitchy eyes, heavy breathing, and a tent pitched right under her skirt. Seeing her girlfriend in such a state definitely turned the fallen angel on a little bit, and she gulped as pursed her lips as she drank in the image of her the unbearably horny pianist. Maybe a break wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Getting the dick sounded a lot better than getting pounded and stabbed by the Super Londo Bros again.

“W-Wow Riri, I didn’t think that watching my amazing skills made you so hard!” Yoshiko teased, trying to assert dominance like she always did, “I suppose I can spare a little time for my horny little demon, but don’t think that I- MMMPH!” The fallen angel was cut off as Riko lunged forward and gave her a rough kiss, the force of the impact knocking Yoshiko down and pushing her down on the bed with the redhead’s weight keeping her in place. Although she was surprised by how forward Riko was being, Yoshiko offered little resistance as the girl’s tongue slipped into her mouth and wrestled with her own. Riko’s hands went right to touching that body that had been right in front of her face all day. Both of her hands slipped under Yoshiko’s top and grabbed her breasts, her thumbs tweaking those nipples that Yoshiko was all too eager to flash at her. A shiver went up Yoshiko’s spine as she felt Riko grope and squeeze at her sensitive breasts, grabbing the bedsheets as she held in a moan. Riko was rarely this forward, and when she was she was an absolute beast. And right now, she really wanted Riko to unleash herself upon her.

“Mmmmmm, Riri…” Yoshiko moaned out, breaking the kiss in order to speak, “Ohhh god treat me like Dark Souls!” Riko didn’t say a word in return, instead she just let out a throaty growl. Despite Yoshiko’s dirty talk sounding absolutely stupid, it was pretty much just a signal for her to go as rough as she pleased. Her hands regrettably pulled away from those perky little breasts and went right down to her hips, grabbing either side of her shorts and panties and pulling them off, lifting her butt into the air as they came off completely and were discarded over to the other side of the room. Yoshiko was already pretty wet from just the tit fondling and forwardness alone, but not enough for Riko to just go right on in. Even if Yoshiko wanted it harder than usual, she at least wanted to show a little restraint. She wasn’t totally depraved in this state, after all.

Riko grabbed both of Yoshiko’s knees and spread them open wide, her pussy looking as delicious and inviting as ever. The redhead was practically drooling at the sight of it, she needed it now. Letting go of her own metaphorical leash, the pianist sprang forward and went face first into Yoshiko’s groin like You swan diving off the high board. She seized her protruding clit with her lips and sucked on it fairly hard, making Yoshiko wince in pain while simultaneously moaning with approval, her hand moving to Riko’s head and applying a little bit of pressure to keep her there. With the little bud in her mouth, the tip of Riko’s tongue began to jab and lap away at it, grinding into it with reckless abandon as the light suction made the black haired girl buck her hips up into her face. Yoshiko’s clit had a very delightful little tang to it, it made it all the more pleasing to eat and she loved making the fallen angel squeal and wiggle about, and treating her like this made every little movement twice as exciting. Yoshiko seemed like she was being driven crazy by all the pleasure, wailing like a siren as her hips swayed from gyrated into Riko’s face, and the redhead hadn’t even gotten to the good part.

“G-Gah, Riri, fuck me, oh god, I can’t take it anymore, fuck me ragged!” Yoshiko cried out, digging her fingernails into Riko’s scalp as she grabbed a fistful of her hair, “Mmmm I want you to make me feel like I can’t walk anymore~!” She exaggerating of course, but in Riko’s state she was pretty much determined to do just that. She released the swollen little bud from her lips and pulled her head away from Yoshiko’s delicious little pussy. The redhead unbuttoned her skirt and threw that and her own panties over to the side with Yoshiko’s bottoms, finally giving her dick some fresh air. Yoshiko blushed upon seeing the object of her desire, a little bit of drool dripping down her bottom lip as she watched it there in all it’s glory.

Without so much as a second thought, Riko shoved her dick right in the demon girl’s entrance, doing so with a hard thrust that made Yoshiko’s head reel back as a loud, guttural moan escaped her throat, one so loud that the neighbors could probably hear it. To make it even better her dick had hit her g-spot on the first time, which really sent little Miss Tsushima into a frenzy. Riko wrapped Yoshiko’s legs around her waist and she gave her another hard thrust, once again making her tense up as the head of her dick rammed into her walls. The demon’s pussy lips squeezed around her shaft, with Yoshiko wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead on top of her. Her hips arched up into the cock and thrusted lightly into it, wanting more of that dick inside her and grunting as she took in.

Riko’s brow furrowed as she let out a growl as she thrusted even harder into Yoshiko, which in turn made the little devil scream out with lust. Railing Yoshiko like this was absolutely thrilling, and feeding her masochistic desires was a pleasure that she didn’t know she would find herself getting into. Maybe it was just all the pent up lust making her feel this way, but topping Yoshiko was pretty fun, and taking it up a notch would probably make it even better for the both of them. The pianist gave the black haired girl a few more powerful thrusts before she wrapped her arms around her upper body. Just as before with the kiss, Yoshiko didn’t have any time to react to what Riko was doing, and before she knew what was happening she was up in the air and pushed her up against up against the wall; Riko’s cock was still inside her while she clung to the redhead like a koala bear.

“R-Riri?!? Wh-What are you doing?!?!” Yoshiko stammered, wincing a little in pain after getting slammed into her bedroom wall.

“Treating you like Dark Souls,” Riko replied, “This is what you wanted, right?” The fucking quickly resumed after saying that, with Miss Sakurauchi pushing her dick deeper up into Yoshiko, and with the position she was in she had no choice but to take it in deeper. Yoshiko’s eyes went wide and she let out another girlish squeal, grinding her butt against the wall as her hips pushed down into it. Riko’s cock had never gone this far inside her, but taking so much of it was honestly one of the best sensations she’d ever felt in their time together. Her hips assisted Riko in getting even farther inside her as she bounced up and down on her dick, clinging to her tighter so that she wouldn’t fall off. Riko’s dick started to get faster and faster as Yoshiko rode her like a vertical mechanical bull, the constant moaning and groaning driving the sexed up redhead to go even harder into the demon. Yoshiko’s toes curled and dug into Riko’s shirt as she was fucked so passionately, loving how forward the girl was being as she felt that dick go for broke on her pussy. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Riko pressed herself up against her, and that combined with the already hot July weather made her feel like a bitch in heat. A feeling that she was usually making Riko feel, but being on the receiving end was absolutely fucking sublime.

“A-AH!!! RIRI, OH GOD, POUND ME LIKE SMOUGH, STAB ME LIKE ORNSTEIN, MMM GOD JUST FUCKING FUCK ME UP PLEEEASE!!!” Yoshiko begged, hungry for more of what Riko was dishing out like the slutty little angel she currently was. Under any other circumstance, Riko would have just dropped Yoshiko right there for such stupid dirty talk, but she was too fucking horny to care, she just wanted to bust a nut up all in this bitch. Letting whatever restraint left in her die like Yoshiko did constantly in that stupid game, Riko went all out HAM, pumping as hard as she could into Yoshiko’s pussy. The sheer gusto of her motions was enough to make Yoshiko’s head reel, panting like a dog as the dicking brought her closer and closer to release. Riko felt like she was going to explode any second now, the squishy warmth of Yoshiko’s lips squeezing around her sensitive member was driving her just as fucking nuts as the girl getting it. It was so comforting inside her, and the shaft grinding up against the fallen angel’s walls was producing sensations that were making her weak in the knees.

“S-Shit I… I…” Riko panted, the orgasm she yearned for almost within her reach, just a few more thrusts and… “FUCK I’M CUMMING!!!” The redhead announced at the top of her lungs as she finally blew her load inside of Yoshiko, who subsequently let out a drawn out moan as she was filled with the hot, sticky fluid. The feeling of Riko’s seed splashing against her was what she needed too, and with that she came along with her girlfriend. The orgasm rocked her body harder than anything Riko had given her before, it was absolutely divine. She felt like she was weightless as she rode out her orgasm, which was somewhat true seeing as how Riko was still holding her up, although she was struggling to do so after nutting so goddamn hard.

“Riri… holy fuck that was… oh god I dunno what to say it was just so good!” Yoshiko panted and regained her composure, still clinging to the girl as if she were hanging on for dear life, “I like it when you’re that horny, you’re much more fun that way~”

“Well, I guess I have you to thank for that,” Riko chuckled awkwardly, “It’s not every day I get it up watching you fail at video games.”

“Hey, I wasn’t failing I was… I was just getting the patterns down!” Yoshiko huffed, pouting like a child, “Now could you let me down? My arms are starting to get a little tired from holding myself up.”

“YOUR arms are tired?!?” Riko replied in a baffled manner, “It’s not like you were holding me up, my arms are killing me! God, for someone so small you sure are heavy…” Riko slowly began to let Yoshiko down, her spunk dripping down the fallen angel’s thighs as she leaned against the wall.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Yoshiko chuckled, standing up straight as she walked across the room to get some paper towels that she kept under the bed for situations like this. Seeing Yoshiko bend over and stick her ass up like that was enough to make Riko blush a little, and she quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment. Yeah, all that fight and vigor had pretty much vanished the second she came.

“S-So do you wanna keep playing your game?” Riko stuttered, “I think you should be able to beat that boss fight now.”

“Of course, Pikachu and Snorlax won’t know what hit ‘em!” Yoshiko chuckled, wiping up the mess between her legs before plopping back down on the bed and grabbing her controller. Riko returned to her seat next to her, feeling much better after relieving all that stress. And Yoshiko seemed like she was relieved of all her tension too, so hopefully she’d be able to do her thing on the first try. She didn’t of course, but after another hour, the fallen angel finally conquered Ornstein and Smough, and finally got to lay eyes on the amazing chest they were guarding.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd ya think? Not to shabby for my first time, eh?
> 
> Seriously tho, I'd love to hear your feedback, so if ya have any pointers or problems or just wanna give me a critique of the whole thing, then you're more than welcome to do so in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
